A new cell member
by An October Nightmare
Summary: Cell number seven gets a new team member from the land of sand. Join Naruto, Joi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi on there adventure to become a true shinobi. Drama, actionadventure, comedy, and romance all wrapped up in one.
1. A new cell member

**The story so far…**

Thirteen years ago there lived a fox spirit with nine tails and he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tsunamis would result. The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace finally, risking his life; one ninja was able to imprison his soul in a body of a baby boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Having beaten the demon and died for it, the brave shinobi was the fourth Hokage. The fire shadow, champion of the village hidden in the leaves. Now that Uzumaki Naruto is a junior ninja class D (Genin) his life will only get harder but Naruto is just a prankster and slacker who has no clue as to what discipline and respect means. Can any one show him there is truly more to life than what he sees?

Naruto has been shunned by every one he has ever meant in his life this causes true pain such pain should never be wished upon any one let alone a shinobi. Not even the devil him self has done enough wrong to have such awful pain be brought upon him…

Naruto has given up crying about his problems and decided to graduate and try to become the next lord Hokage. What has gave this life time screw up such determination you ask well love from master Iruka of course. But still the dunce of the class is having trouble with controlling his constant thoughts of pranks, out burst of disrespectful comments, and abnormal behavior.

**Chapter one: New team member**

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke this is Josephine. Josephine this is Naruto don't let his rudeness bug you, this is Sakura you should get along with her, this is Sasuke please don't fight with Sakura over him, and last but certainly not least I'm Master Kakashi you may not like me but I am you're master and you are my disciple so you will respect me. You are a part of our team so I expect that you will adjust quickly but until then I'm going to assign Naruto to show you around and make sure you feel at home. If I must I will let you share a room since you can not read Japanese but I'm not sure that is such a good idea. We'll just see how things work out." Master Kakashi said introducing their newest student and team mate Josephine.

"Hi." Josephine said coldly after all this was a big change from the city she had been raised at. She originally came from the village in the leaves but when she was young her parents moved to a city in the land of sand but now they were dead so what did it matter.

Flash back

"Our daughter is a monster what shall we do?" Kiona Josephine's mother asked Kino Josephine's father.

"We must kill her!" Kino answered with a blank expression.

"Why…what are you talking about we can't kill our own daughter!"

"We have to the town found out and there's a decree that all of them must be killed. I'm sorry Kiona I must." Kino answered, hearing this Josephine ran out side into the city crying. Her parents were going to kill her! But why do they want to kill me? Josephine wondered over and over…

End of flash back

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with his trademark grin on while holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Hi." Josephine said coldly while taking his hand to shake it.

HELLO HOTIE! I WOULDN'T MIND SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT! Naruto thought to himself while looking her up and down she was warring a peculiar out fit that defiantly was from the city. She had a pink and black hooded sweat shirt with a skaters sign on it, she also had skateboarder jeans on that had a distinctive hole in the jeans on the right knee, she had a choker necklace on which had the same skater emblem on it as her hooded sweat shirt did, she happened to have a skateboard strapped to her back, and the most peculiar thing was that she didn't have traditional ninja sandals on she had pink and black skateboarder shoes on which once again had the same skater emblem on it, she also had a little black, brown, and white Chihuahua sitting on her shoulder.

Great, competition! Maybe not she looks dazzled by Naruto she doesn't even notice the ever so hot Sasuke. YUK! How can she be interested in a snotty nosed brat! Oh well as long as she's not competition maybe we can be friends. Sakura thought to herself.

She is cute but I don't really give I can't have sex appeal clouding my mission. Besides she looks like she may have a crush on Naruto and it's obvious that he has a crush on her. I hope she knows what Naruto is before she has to bad of a crush on him. Sasuke thought to himself.

"Looks like you'll need one off these." Kakashi said handing Josephine a Hita-ate fire shadow head band, "I mean you are originally one of us and you do live hear now." Kakashi said feeling a little worried of how she might take having to switch head bands.

"Whatever." Josephine said in her normal cold voice like nothing was wrong. But deep inside her thoughts she felt really pissed off. She had just gotten her wind shadow head band and now had to switch to fire shadow band. You have no idea how it feels to have all of the hard work you put into something just blown off by some other village even if you are originally one of them.

Since Naruto is a nine tailed fox Naruto could easily sense the tension and agony that she hid in her heart. It reminded him of well him self. Naruto quickly shook that dreaded thought out of his head and grabbed the head band out of Kakashi's hand and said, "Let me." And walked behind Josephine and tied the fire shadow band on for her.

"Thank you Uzumaki. That was very…ah…nice of you." Josephine said surprised he would be so nice to a foreigner. Well technically she wasn't a foreign because her skin was the same color but she was from a different country.

"Well I am supposed to make sure you feel right at home." Naruto replied slyly.

"Ok team! Let's go get a new mission from Hokage." The silver haired master said briskly.

When the team arrived at The Hokage's mission building and was standing face to face to the most respected man in the Village hidden in the leaves Josephine decided to be the stubborn ass that she is.

"I want a C class mission!" Josephine said in a snotty voice not knowing that she was talking to the Hokage.

"Be thankful for what you've got." Iruka a chunin (Journeyman ninja) who was also assigning missions said in disgust of Josephine's rudeness.

"I think we can handle a C class mission to!" Naruto said backing up Josephine's motion to try and get her to notice him.

"I said no." Iruka answered calmly.

"But I know I'm ready for a C class mission." Josephine said back trying to manipulate the Journeyman.

"Me two!" Naruto yelled trying to win over Josephine no matter what he was agreeing to.

"NO!" Iruka yelled back losing his patients with the young ones.

"But I'm a flipping C class junior ninja back at home!" Josephine yelled.

"Josephine do you know who you are talking to!" Kakashi asked through gritted teeth.

"No who?" Josephine asked puzzled.

"Lord Hokage!" Naruto said before Kakashi could answer.

"Are you serious!" Josephine asked in alarm.

"Doi!" Naruto answered back.

"I am so sorry Lord Hokage sir!" Josephine apologized quickly.

"No! don't apologize you didn't know. I suppose you are right any way you teens have exceeded the need of simple training with Kakashi and you all are passing the class. That is if Kakashi is willing to risk it." The Hokage replied with a smirk on his face.

Naruto, Josephine, Sasuke, Sakura, and even Iruka's faces were filled with surprise.

But Kakashi face expression was unknown since his mouth and nose was covered with cloth and his right eye was covered with his hitai-ate headband.

"Well are you willing to take the risk Kakashi?" The Hokage asked questionably.

"Yes of course." Kakashi answered kind of bummed that he would have to protect them.

"Okay then you must take this young woman to the land of sand. No mistakes." The Hokage said happily, "Her name is Sandra. You must report here tomorrow morning so you're first C class mission can begin." The Hokage said delighted.

"Oh and get all the rest you can." The Hokage said as they walked out the door.

That night after training Kakashi asked Josephine if she wanted to stay in Naruto's room. Josephine said, "Whatever." And then walked away Naruto trailing behind, she could tell he was for a reason, he was watching her ass with an extremely big smile on his face.

Naruto wasn't really watching her ass he was more of taking a mental note of every aspect of her including her unique walk. This is what he has so far she has a limp in her walk you can tell she babies her left leg for what reason? I do not know, her cloths are defiantly from the city no doubt about it, she has one hell of an attitude maybe I can soften her soul a bit, but I highly doubt it, her eyes are filled with fire you can tell she just went through a hard ship of some sort, her short blond hair is parted to the side just enough for her to see, her hair is so blond it's almost yellow like mine but a little blonder, her dog is extremely small but for it's size it's extremely nippy That was all he could conjure up before she pierced his thoughts with a nasty comment, "Are you gonna stare at my ass all night or are you gonna show me were the hell you live?"

"I wasn't…yeah sure." Naruto said taken aback by her nasty attitude. Naruto walked ahead of her leading her to the dorm house which was a fairly tall building, defiantly not as tall as the ones at Josephine's home land but it did give her a little reminder of home which made her eyes turn a darker hue of brown. Naruto walked on even though he sensed her anger and pain. Josephine walked silently behind Naruto the only sound that could be heard from her was the soft thud from her skateboarder shoes.

When they got to the front door of the dorm Naruto flung the door keys from his pocket and unlocked the door in the same fashion he put the keys back in his orange and blue pants pocket.

"So what did you think of me when you first saw me?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you what I thought of you if you tell me what you thought about me first." Josephine answered in her usual voice.

"I thought HELLO HOTIE MC NAUGHTY!" Naruto said in a joking voice.

"UZUMAKI!" Josephine yelled while putting her hands into a perfect dopelgranger form.

"DOPPLEGRANGER!" Josephine yelled as over a million solid exact replicas of her self came out of thin air. All of them walked towards him and slapped Naruto as hard as they could.

"JERK!" All of the replicas yelled. Then all but one disappeared into thin air.

"That hurt right here." Naruto said in a sarcastic hurt voice while putting his hand over his heart.

"That was the point in case you hadn't noticed." Josephine said sarcastically back.

"So what did you think of me when you saw me?"

"I thought dunce!" Josephine lied. She heard Sasuke calling him it and she saw how much it bugged him so she had to pick on him about it.

"DUNCE!" Naruto said through gritted teeth, "You're not serious!"

"Oh but I am." Josephine answered

"So want to share a bed tonight?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Don't get on my bad side Naruto you won't like it their." Josephine said coldly as she punched him hard in the face. It was the first time in years she had trouble controlling her anger.

"Okay first off I'm sorry, second I was just joking, and third OW!" Naruto said apologetic as he rubbed his cheek ware he had just been hit vary hard.

"First I forgive you, second well I suggest you stop joking around about that sort of thing, and third what do you eat around hear I'm starving!" Josephine said.

"I eat instant ramen!" Naruto said happily.

"Oh, what kind do you have?"

"I have chicken, beef, oriental, vegetable, plain, cheese curry, pork, miso, ham, and bacon flavored!"

"Wow someone's obsessed, Can I have some miso?" Josephine asked.

"Yeah of course!" Naruto said while he walked to the cabinet ware he kept the instant ramen.

After eating Naruto and Josephine decided to go to bed after all lord Hokage said to get all the rest they possibly could.

Josephine was half awake when she felt something hot on her side so she opened her eyes and turned her head Naruto's arm was around her and he was cuddling with her to make it even worse he was in his boxers with no shirt! She was just about to slug him when she realized what kind of awful trick she could pull on Naruto. So she did…

Naruto opened his eyes and saw not Josephine but Sasuke! He was cuddling a guy!

"What the hell!" Naruto said loud enough to wake up Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JOSEPHINE!" Naruto asked Sasuke puzzled.

"She went home. But man did I get drunk last night." Sasuke answered clutching his stomach. As soon as Sasuke put in that comment Naruto's face was instantly in his hands. But when he looked up Josephine was sitting their not Sasuke.

"Wait…What?" Naruto said once again puzzled.

"I transformed just to teach you a lesson." Josephine answered with a devilish grin on her face.

"JOSEPHINE!" Naruto screamed with a pissed off facial expression.

"UZUMAKI!" Josephine said back as she laughed.

**YAY! My first chapter done ok so it wasn't the best chapter in the world but the first chapter is always a little iffy. In your reviews please send me suggestions because chances are that they will be used or they won't there for you have a fifty, fifty chance but I'm not promising anything. Please try not to flame me to bad when reviewing and please understand that I will not be posting a chapter every day because I do have a personal life but I am not saying I will post one chapter and then four years later post another I'm just saying I will probably post them every other day or something like that. Please do tell me if there is something in the story you do not like because once again you have a fifty, fifty chance that it will changed. If you must flame me go right a head I have no problem with flaming if you feel it is something you must do but I encourage you not to. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask I won't bite I will just e-mail you an answer.**

**Josephine**

**Chapter two: The C class mission!**

They were about half way to the land of sand, with Sandra, when they ran into Zabuza and Haku and having the master that they did this instantly turned into a fight this wasn't the first time they crossed paths and if you ask any member of the cell number seven they would tell you that Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi have crossed paths one to many times.

Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ate headband to show his sharingan eye.

"This may get rough but I have faith in my team." Kakashi stated as he uncovered his eye, "Keep an eye out for Sandra." Kakashi added in.

Haku instantly walked over to Josephine and looked her up and down.

"New member of the cell huh? I remember when I was in school when I belonged to my parents. It was always hard to get a new cell member there would be fights and blood shed but over all it works out in the end so keep your chin up kid." Haku finished as he put her hands into specific positions to put forth a chakara.

"She's drawing up a chakara watch out and keep on guard!" Kakashi warned as he started up his own battle.

"Sorry I have to fight you but this will be your first step to greatness as it will be for you Naruto." Haku said as she made more chakara sings with her hands, "I bring fourth the ICE MIRRIOR CHAKARA!"

**Ice mirror chakara**

**A very high leveled technique that can only be used if he or she's chakara is fully under control. This technique causes a dome of ice mirrors to surround the prey so the attacker can then switch mirrors to trick there enemy's and kill them slowly.**

**A high leveled technique that allows the attacker too slowly torture and kill there target.**

**3. (My definition) A murders way of torturing some one.**

**Back to the story**

"Why is the air so cold?" Josephine asked looking at Naruto who was staring at something. Josephine fallowed his gaze to see what he was looking at, it was mirrors made of ice and it was forming in a dome shape around them.

"What the hell!" Naruto said under his breath.

When it was finished forming Haku appeared in one of the mirrors and then threw what appeared to be sinbon acupuncture needles (Long wooden sticks used for a medical treatment called acupuncture but sinbon acupuncture needles are ten times larger.) at them. One stabbed through Josephine wrist she grunted but didn't show much sings of pain.

The pain is almost unbearable what kind of weapon is this? Josephine thought to herself. Then Haku threw more at them, to be exact about thirty to forty went flying threw the air carelessly as if he didn't even care who he stabbed or were he stabbed them.

"He's torturing us!" Josephine yelled over to Naruto who had just got stabbed in the knee. One shot straight for Josephine's neck and unfortunately it went right into her neck.

You could see both ends of the needle on each side of her neck it had obviously gone straight through the flesh, bones, and such things you would find in a humans neck. But it didn't nock her out so Naruto assumed she got hit in a place that would not and could not kill her. But her face was pale and she seemed to be getting pissed off. More needles came flying. At this point Josephine and Naruto, the only ones capture by the chakara; were kicking the mirrors they saw Haku in but failed to do so when they realized she was switching mirrors and they couldn't keep up. And then Haku did the worst thing he could possibly do. He threw about fifty sinbon needles at Josephine knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge all of them and would result in death. But before they could hit Josephine Naruto heroically, without thinking; jumped in front of Josephine and took the full blow himself.

As Naruto lay there on the floor with his last breath he spattered out, "Josephine stay alive…cough…cough…I love you…" Then his body went limp and he stopped breathing. He was gone. His neck looked like a spiked dog collar and his arms had needles all over them not to mention the ones on his sides, legs, chest, and hands.

At the sight of Naruto lying dead on the ice covered ground something snapped inside Josephine she felt anger, madness, and darkness take over her soul. Her Chihuahua Buddy jumped off her shoulder and went and cuddled up in a ball next to Naruto.

She felt herself change. She knew what was happening and she didn't like it. Soon she would be a cold blooded killer with no heart. She felt the transformation take place first her body was covered with hair then her spin shifted and her form changed she was becoming a monster. Soon she was done transforming she was a Doberman.

Haku looked at her in confusion she was human a couple seconds ago but now, now she was a demon a demon dog.

Josephine only had one reason to live at this point and it was to avenge Naruto's death. She ran as fast as possible which was as fast as light since after all in her dog form she was stronger and faster.

Haku was half way between mirrors when Josephine jumped up and grabbed Haku by the foot with her mouth tearing into Haku's left foot with her teeth. As Haku fell Josephine decked him in the face at that moment the ice mirror dome disappeared. Haku on his way down kicked Josephine in the ribs with his left foot resulting in a loud cracking sound. Not thinking much off it Josephine ignored the pain from the hard kick. Then there was fog all around them. Obviously Zabuza used his water shadow powers and created fog. But that wasn't stopping Josephine from attacking Haku it was what Haku was saying that made her freeze.

"Take my life Joi. I have no point in living after failure. Zabuza has no need for a weak tool. So please I beg of you take my life but show mercy make it quick."

"Are you serious? You want to die because of Zabuza!" Even though she was in her dog form she could speak which is kind of creepy but that's the way a transformer is.

"I love Zabuza he's practically my dad. So for failure I get death."  
"Do you really think Zabuza is worth it?"

"Yes! I shall die for the one I love. Just as you would die for Naruto and just as he did for you." Haku said fashionably.

"Fine if that's the only out come the only way you can have your stupid wish GOODBYE!"

"You must bloody your hands for this I am sorry." With that Josephine ran and jumped on Haku she then bit him in the back of the neck resulting to instant death.

"I'm sorry Haku maybe if we would have meat some place else we could have been friends." Josephine said under her breath as tears started to fall down from her eyes not just from the death of her love Naruto but of the life she had just taken. The pain of two deaths put so much physiological strain so much pain that Josephine couldn't stand it she blacked out, she hit the ground with a loud thud.

Josephine lay in the hospital bed she was aware that she was awake but the thought that of her beloved Uzumaki might be dead haunted her thoughts over and over again so she kept her eyes closed. But then she realized that there was something heavy resting on her stomach. Her eyes flickered open it took her a while to get used to the brightness of the room but with in a few minuets she could see Naruto's head resting on her stomach. Her hand instantly went flying up to his blond hair it ruffled like always as she touched it he was covered in bandages and now that she noticed he was covered in bandages, she looked down at her two wrist they had bandages around them, as did her neck. She looked back at Naruto tears stated streaming down her face at the sight of him alive she couldn't stop crying despite the fact he wasn't dead.

Naruto's eyes flickered open from the sound of muffled sobs. He lifted his head up, which was rather difficult seeing how he just had surgery to get all fifteen of the flipping needles that just happened to go into his neck but somehow he managed to lift his head up. He saw Josephine crying which was a rather weird thing to see from her that is.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a weak voice. Josephine looked up tears still falling from her eyes. Seeing him awake meant the world to her. Before she knew it she literally jumped out of bed and hugged Naruto so tight it hurt his wounds and impaired his breathing.

"Josephine you're hurting me" Naruto said as loud as he could seeing that he could hardly breathe.

"Sorry" Josephine said as she stood up from the chair but she didn't make it too far because her head felt like it had been smashed with a hammer and as did her ribs. She fell to the ground hitting her head on the bed which then made her lose conscience.

Josephine's eyes flickered open she was in Naruto's bed it was dark so she figured she might as well go back to sleep Naruto's bed was so comfortable it was warm and cozy she kept snuggling up to what ever it was that was giving off the heat and fell asleep again.

Josephine's eyes slowly opened she saw Naruto right next to her well technically under her because her head was resting on his chest and her hand was resting on his stomach he was still sleeping and all of his bandages were off. She stared at the red thing around his stomach it was like a just like hers. There were also tons of scars on his stomach and chest they were so deep in his skin she couldn't believe that he got them from rescuing her he was willing to die for her and if she remembered right she was willing to die for him as well the vary thought she had thought not to long ago replayed in her head.

"Naruto's dead the only reason for me to stay alive is to avenge his death after that I will have no purpose." She erased the terrible thought from her mind as tears started to prick her eye lids. She moved on to his face it was perfect, masculine, and cute all at the same time he had whiskers just like she did but his were more fox like hers were dog like. Her hand moved without warning before she could stop herself she was ruffling his hair with her hand. She loved the feel of his hair it was so soft. Naruto's eyes opened he looked at her with surprise he would have never guessed she liked him more than well you know a friend. Her hand instantly dropped from his hair and she mumbled an apology under her breath.

"Don't apologize Josephine I think it's cute when you play with my hair it feels so good to have my hair loved." Naruto told her trying not to let her catch on that he liked her more than a friend as well.

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breath again.

Sasuke walked in surprised to see them well cuddling he just about jumped backwards back out into the hall way.

"I…um…was told to come get you Josephine." Sasuke said confused and uncomfortable to be in the same room as the pair. Especially when he liked Josephine as well. He hurried out the door his eyes turned blacker than normal and he punched the brick wall in the hall way.

Josephine tried to get up she really did but her ribs hurt so bad. Naruto looked at Josephine and saw her pain distorted face. He got up and picked her up with one arm under her back and the other under her knee.

"What hurts?" Naruto asked.

"My ribs." Josephine answered.

"I'll take you to the shinobi hospital." Naruto said as he ripped open the door and ran at light speed to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital the pain was even worse she couldn't move, or be moved, and she could barely breathe. The doctors tried to take her from Naruto to put her in her bed but Naruto refused to let them do it he put her in the bed himself.

"Uzumaki, I love you." Josephine said as they rolled her away to get x-rays of her ribs.

"I love you to." Was Naruto's reply then he went and sat in the waiting room. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He was sitting there waiting and thinking, and then it hit him why does she always call me Uzumaki? Naruto wondered. Maybe I should ask her what her first name is so I can call her by it. Or I could come up with a nick name.

"Sir, are you Josephine's family, husband, or friend?" A nurse asked.

"Just a friend." Naruto said as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Ok so you are Uzumaki?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"She has requested that I tell you that she must have surgery on her broken rib due to the fact that the rib has mildly punctured one of her lungs." The nurse answered.

"She can't die can she?" Naruto asked.

"Well…It is highly improbable but it is possible." The nurse answered.

"No." Was all Naruto could say.

**I know I know more drama unfortunately. But you will find a happy ending in almost all of my fan fictions. I can't stand sad endings unless I'm going to make a sequel so if this story ends sadly don't cry because there will be a sequel but I highly doubt that I will make this story have a sad ending because it is my first fan fiction and I want you people to enjoy my story so you will read my other stories that are soon to come after and remember I love people that review my story. But those of you who don't review my story well feel my raft. Now wait for the next update and when it comes have a happy moment. See yeah**

**Josephine**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The awakening**

Tears fell down the young shinobi's cheeks as she had surgery the doctors weren't sure why but she had her reasons. She was having a flashback from hell.

**Flashback**

"Joi I killed them for you but I can't let you off the hook I have to kill you to. Run, run away far away go to a different country or even a different state but don't stay here or I'll be forced to kill you. Get stronger than me physically, and mentally so when I find you or you find me you can kill me in the heat of battle that way I don't have to kill you. Don't come back until your ready. Don't come back and know that I love you so much and so did mom and dad. I'm sorry it has to end like this sis but it must. Now run!" Zero Josephine's brother said as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Is this the only out come the only way?" Josephine asked.

"It is if you want to live."

"Fine then, love yeah to bro and no that I loved mom and dad at one time but that time has faded and now, now I love them even more. What they tried do was wrong but it was for all the right reasons they were right I am a monster and I'll have to face it some day. I only wish you could be there to help me through it. But obviously you've made up your mind and now I shall disappear from your world at least for a little while but remember I'll be back." Josephine said as she turned to walk away but before she could run her brother spoke, "I'll look forward to it sis by the way don't forget your rat." Her brother said as he sat her soul onto her shoulder. "Thanks I can't live without my Chihuahua Buddy literally." Josephine said and then added, "You know were not all that different bro but yet we still strive to be the same think about that. Love yeah bye." Then she disappeared without a trace.

**End of flashback**

"Good morning Josephine." Naruto said as she opened her eyes.

"Zero?" Josephine said still under the influence of the anesthetics.

"No Naruto." Naruto said slowly just to add sarcasm.

"Uzumaki!" Josephine said happily.

"Ore ma Uzumaki Naruto desu!"

"Wait…What?"

"Oh sorry I forgot that you can't understand Japanese. What I said is I am Uzumaki Naruto believe it!"

"Ok-ay then."

"Why do you call me Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

"Because that is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah but there is the name Naruto."

"And then there is Uzumaki."

"Fair enough you win."

"Now who's this Zero person?"

"My… well… I really don't want to talk about him. But he is my big brother."

"Okay then moving on. What's your first name?" Naruto asked.

"You mean my real name?"

"Josephine isn't your real name?"

"No it's Joi."

"Really now."

"Shut up Uzumaki I already know what you're going to say."

"Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Once again shut the hell up."

"No seriously isn't that a guy's name."

"Not necessarily Uzumaki."

"But you are saying Joi as in J-O-E-Y right?"

"No as in J-O-I the girls way of spelling it. You see when it's a guys name it's J-O-E-Y but when it's a girls name it's spelled J-O-I."

"You learn something new every day I suppose." Naruto said surprised.

"I suppose." Josephine said back.

"I thought you knew every thing how can you suppose if you know every thing?"

"You are so lucky that I can't punch you right now."

"You don't say?"

"Oh but I do." Josephine said back.

"Fine then I need to find a nick name for you."

"Such as?"

"Such as hope or destiny."

"I don't like the sound of either."

"To bad you are my destiny."

"I guess as long as I can still call you Uzumaki."

"Sure."

When the doctors said it was okay to take Josephine home Naruto instantly picked up Josephine and ran her home. When they got back to the dorm they had a very mad master waiting in the room for them.

"Uzumaki, Joi were the hell have you two been?"

"I took Josephine to the shinobi hospital because her ribs hurt to ware she could hardly breathe."

"Is this true Joi?"

"Stop calling me Joi!" Josephine said through gritted teeth.

"Why that is your name isn't it?"

"No its Josephine to you there's only two people in this world that can call me that and you are not one of them."

"May I ask who the two are?"

"Yes they are my brother Zero and Uzumaki."

"Naruto can call you Joi but I can't."

"Doi!"

"Ok moving on is this true Josephine?"

"Yes it is I had to get surgery on my left rib and my left lung because when my rib moved it punctured my lung."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but I won't be up and running for a few days and I will probably need someone to stay and help me out until I'm good to go."

"Who do you request?"

"Uzumaki he is the only one I trust and get along with."

"Fine Naruto stay here while we train." With that Kakashi left the room.

"Fun!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"BARK…BARK!" Josephine's little dog yelped as Naruto sat her down on the bed.

"Oh little brother did I leave you here I'm sorry!" Josephine said to the dog.

"What's with the rat?"

"He's not a rat he's a full breed Chihuahua.

"What ever."

"And he's my soul."

"What do you mean he's your soul?"

"He's the other half of my soul."  
"Okay then. What does that mean?"

"You know soul transfusion."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Um… Long story short when I was five my dog Buddy died because some one shot him for living. I was heart broken when my parents brought home Buddy's body it was battered and bloody. I wouldn't let them bury his body I just sat there and cried for about a week. I remember staying home and skipping school because I was so sad. That Friday my brother came home with his text book they were learning about soul transfusions it made sense I remember the exact definition of soul transfusion it said that a soul transfusion was the ritual in which you give a dead person or thing half of your soul so that thing can live. But there are rules to this particular ritual they are once you do a soul transfusion you can never do another transfusion with your remaining soul unless you are willing to sacrifice your self for that person or thing. What's done is done you can't undo a soul transformation. You can't give your soul away to a nonliving object. You may never give a living or nonliving objects your full soul. And before doing a transfusion you must make sure the person or thing is dead. And that was it for that page."

"So what happened next?" Naruto asked Josephine as she paused.

"Well we did the soul transfusion not thinking to read the other page. When it was done only then did I realize that there was more on the other side it was rule number six and a couple of warnings they said, rule number six soul transfusion is a against the strictest decree. Those who break the law and do it any way and get caught will be sentenced to death.

**WARNING**: If you soul transform with an undead thing you will get a half of there soul and they will get half of yours.

**WARNING: **If you soul transform with an animal and you are a human it will cause you to turn into an unknown demon of what sort? We do not know.

And that was the end of the chapter."

"Did you use your soul?"

"Yes of course."

"Oh so you're a demon?"

"Duh!'

"Ok let me get this straight you broke the rules in soul transfusion and the law all in ten minuets just for your dog Buddy. And for braking the rules and doing a soul transfusion with an animal you are forever doomed to be a demon."

"Something like that."

"You aren't finished are you?"

"Yes I am."

"But what happened to your parents and brother?"

"Ah-that's another story for another day ok." Josephine said to Naruto as she stared at the ground. Naruto grabbed her chin to make look into his eyes, "You do love me don't you?"

"Yes of course."

"Then you can tell me every thing."

"I-I g-guess."

"Then shoot."

"Last year the town found out about the soul transformation and they told my parents to kill me, and being the respectful people that they were they tried to kill me. But my brother Zero wouldn't stand for it he killed my parents to spare me for a couple of years. He told me this in the exact words- "Joi I killed them for you but I can't let you off the hook I have to kill you to. Run, run away far away go to a different country or even a different state but don't stay here or I'll be forced to kill you. Get stronger than me physically, and mentally so when I find you or you find me you can kill me in the heat of battle that way I don't have to kill you. Don't come back until your ready. Don't come back and know that I love you so much and so did mom and dad. I'm sorry it has to end like this sis but it must. Now run!" He told me it was the only out come the only way. Then I told him I loved him and that I would be back some day. He said he was looking forward to it. Then I left him with a thought I told him "You know bro me and you aren't that different but yet we strive to be the same." Josephine ended as tears started to fall down her cheeks she quickly wiped them away.

"Destiny I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok I'm fine."

"No your not, if you were fine you wouldn't be crying."  
There was a long silence but it was soon pierced by six simple words.

"Uzumaki your neck it's bleeding again!" Josephine said in alarm as she pointed at his neck were he had sixteen stitches.

**Alright another chapter! Happy moment! Ok the soul transfusion thing may have struck you as a little odd. But it basically made my character so it was worth writing it out. Naruto is a little softer in this story but trust me he won't be so soft when Josephine's brother Zero tries to kill her. Oh and her little Chihuahua buddy he isn't all that innocent that's all I can say or I'll ruin the story. And yes I do have a Chihuahua that's name is Buddy he look's just like a Doberman but way smaller so that's why my demon form is a Doberman it only makes sense. Any who the whole transfusion thing makes sense you just have to open your mind to new things. Just so you people know in real life my name is Josephine and my nick name is Joi not that it really matters or any thing.**

**Josephine A.K.A Joi**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Uzumaki**

Naruto's neck was bleeding so bad that he started to feel light headed and the room started to spin around him. He slouched down the wall he was leaning against and sat down but the room kept spinning around him. Then his head felt even lighter and he passed out from the extensive bleeding. Josephine knew that she had to do something but what? She was after all bed ridden. She lifted herselfup to a sitting stance.Barley managing sitting up she knew she wouldn't be able to stand up fully so she decided to try and crawl towards her beloved Uzumaki. She shifted her body to ware she could then crawl huffing and puffing out of breath, towards the one she loved. When she was then sitting right next to Naruto she tilted his head and saw that the bleeding was so bad that if she didn't stop it soon Naruto would bleed to death. She thought back to the emergency aid class she had token only a year ago she remembered the class about what to do when a person is bleedin extensively. She remembered learning that you must put gauze tightly around the wound and then apply pressure to the wound it's self. One problem the only gauze in the room was the gauze around her ribs to keep the broken rib in place and she knew that taking of this gauze would result to re breaking her rib and it may even re puncture her lung. But she didn't care Uzumaki meant the world to her he was like her only family. She loved him and he needed her so she took the gauze off she felt and heard the cracking ribs break. But this time it was pooking into her skin.She let out an agonizing grunt and then got to work on Naruto. She was applying pressure to Naruto's neck when his eyes flickered open. He looked at her questionably.

"Destiny?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki!" Josephine yelled and then wrapped him up in a big bear hug.

"Destiny you're hurting me."

"Sorry." Josephine said barley managing to sit up.

"What happened?"

"Your wound on your neck started bleeding and you passed out from the lack of blood to the brain. Which amazingly means that you do have a brain unfortunately it's very small."

"Stop Destiny it's not funny right now."

"Alright any who we need to take ourselves to the hospital."

"Why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Because the gauze you are wearing was the gauze that was holding my rib in place."

"Destiny why did you use that gauze?"

"Oh and what gauze do you think I should use the imaginary kind?"

"No the kind that comes from the first aid box in that cupboard."

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm being sarcastic."

"UZUMAKI! You could have told me that when I moved in."

"Sorry I guess I forgot after all my brain is small." Naruto said trying to get her to laugh but only managing to get her to look more serious. She was so cute when she was serious she had the perfect serious face for it. Naruto started to laugh at her cute face.

"What are you laughing at?" Josephine asked.

"I'm sorry your facial expression was just so cute." Naruto answered at that point Josephine's dog Buddy jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder and then tore the gauze off of Naruto' s neck with his sharp little teeth.

"What the hell is your dog doing!" Naruto asked in alarm.

"I think he's going to heal your wound." But when the dog tore off the bandages Naruto's cut was already healing.

"**Kid, you better thank me for this later." Kyuubi the nine tailed fox said in Naruto's head.**

"_Why would I thank the damn fox that ruined my life?" Naruto thought back._

"**Don't blame your fucked up life on me kid." **

"_Oh but I do." _

"**Get over it you damn human."**_  
_

_"Thanks to you I'm not human."_

"**I thought you'd never say thanks to me."**

"_I didn't and I never will."_

"**Fine, be that way you little shit."**

"_Don't call me that or I'll kill my self and you'll go with me."_

"**Don't call me that," " ever since that girl came around you've turned into a fucking pussy."**

"_Don't bring Destiny into this."_

"**Oh is that her name?"**

"_No I'd never tell you her real name she's to great to me."_

"**And let me guess you love her and all that fucked up shit."**

"_Yes I do." _

"**You've got to be joking kid."**

"_No I do, I really do love her."_

"**Damn humans always so vulnerable."**

"_Damn demons always so cold hearted." _

"**Shut up kid and listen."**

"_Don't call me kid."_

"**I can and I will now shut the fuck up and listen."**

"_Okay fine."_

"**She's going to hurt you."**

"_No because she loves me to."_

Naruto was sitting there with his hand on his head and his eyes closed like he had a bad head ache or something. His neck was fully healed because of the Kyuubi demon fox but other wise he did have a head ache and its name was Kyuubi.

"Are you all right Uzumaki?" Josephine asked Naruto. Naruto looked up with a smile like he knew all the answers in the world or something.

"Yes I'm fine Destiny."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just have a head ache that's all. Now let's take you to the hospital."

"No I'll just figure out how to help my self."

"You aren't serious."

"Yes I am, I know my self better than any body, and I refuse to go back to the dreadful doctors."

"But that's dangerous to your health Kakashi won't stand for it and neither will I."

"If you love me you will." Josephine said back to Naruto as she popped her rib back into place with a loud crack. And then wrapped some gauze she had just gotten from the cupboard, tightly around her rib. This weakened Josephine so much she dropped to her knees with one of her agonizing grunts. Just before she hit the ground Naruto caught her.

"Thanks Uzumaki." Josephine said weakly.

"Don't thank me."

"Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"Yes many times Destiny, many times."

"Good." Josephine said as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Naruto laid her onto the bed on the floor. He wished he could make the bed more comfortable for her but it was the way every body in the region slept. What could he possibly do? He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, I love you to Destiny, in her ear then he went and sat down on the stool next to her bed. He looked at her face, she was smiling. He hoped she was having a good dream one of a happier world with happier people and a world in which she was happier. That seemed to be all Naruto wanted any more was her happiness.

"**Damn mankind for inventing the word love." **The voice inside Naruto's head said toNaruto.

"_Stop being such a bastard Kyuubi." _Naruto thought to the voice.

"**Damn kid"**

"_Damn demon fox always ruing my life."_

"**I'm ruing your life, more of your ruing mine."**

"_Oh and how would that be?"_

"**Kid, I'm forever damned in side of a fucked up kid. How do you think that makes me feel?"**

"_KID!" _

"**Yes like I said a fucked up kid."**

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"**To bad because guess what I LIVE INSIDE OF YOU!"**

"_Well maybe I should have you detached from my ass!"_

"**Good luck finding the Hokage that forever damned me with you!"**

"_Well if bugs you that much then maybe I won't!"_

"**Fine, be that way you short imbecile!"**

"_SHORT!"_

"**You heard me you dope!"**

"_THAT'S IT BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"_

"**Good luck getting to me you fucking ass hole!"**

"_I can always kill my self, you do know this right?"_

"**You wouldn't dare with this so called _Destiny_ still around."**

"_Oh yes I would!"_

"**In your dreams loser!"**

"_UGH! I'm so shutting you out right now!"_

"**DDDDDDUUUUUUNNNNNCCCCCCEEEEEEE!" **Kyuubi yelled as Naruto shut him out of his mind. Glad that's over, Naruto thought to himself. His head ache was starting to clear up and his mind came out of the fog. He then turned his attention over to his Destiny; she still had that smile plastered onto her face which apparently was rare for him to see. He loved seeing her smile it meant the world to Naruto. He wondered what she was dreaming about…

**_"Mom guess what I'm a graduate!"_**

**_"Yes, Joi, I heard and I'm so proud of you honey."_**

**_"Thanks mom!"_**

**_"Hurry and go tell your father I didn't tell him so you could."_**

**_"Ok! Thanks mom!" Josephine said to her mother as she ran to tell her father._**

**_"DAD! Guess what!"_**

**_"What Joi, what?"_**

**_"JOI! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Josephine's dad yelled as he wrapped her up in a big bear hug._**

**_"I graduated!"_**

**_"Dad don't kill me!" Josephine yelled when she heard her bones crack from the intensity of the hug._**

**_"Sorry I'm just so proud of you Joi!" Her dad said as he let her go._**

**_"Good then I'll see you at the graduation ceremony and not at work, right?"_**

**_"Of course baby I wouldn't miss it for the world."_**

**_"Promise?"_**

**_"Yeah Joi I promise."_**

**_"Good! Now I'm going to go skate ok." Josephine said to her father while patting the tip of the skateboard with her hand._**

**_"Don't stay out later than nine Joi."_**

**_"Okay dad. Later!"_**

**_"Bye."_**

**_After skating for a while Josephine decided to come home. By the time she got there it was ten o'clock. Her dad was going to kill her he specifically said nine. Oh well, she thought, he can only ground me. She opened the front door and walked over to her mom and dad's room. They were arguing over something. At first she thought who cares but then she heard, "Our daughter is a monster what shall we do?" Kiona Josephine's mother asked Kino Josephine's father._**

**_"We must kill her!" Kino answered with a blank expression._**

**_"Why…what are you talking about we can't kill our own daughter!"_**

**_"We have to the town found out and there's a decree that all of them must be killed. I'm sorry Kiona I must." Kino answered, hearing this Josephine ran out side into the city crying. Her parents were going to kill her! But why do they want to kill me? Josephine wondered over and over…_**

Naruto was still staring at Josephine when her smile faded and tears started to stream down her face. She started breathing heavily and sweating heavily…

**_Josephine hopped onto her skate board and started down the street. She got out of the city and went and sat on the river bank in the woods. She remembered her parents taking her there when she was five. She remembered them all deciding to name it Zorjo River after her older brother and herself. When she was done making up her mind she knew what she had to do. She skated home._**

**_When she was finally got home she walked up to the door and opened it. Only to let out a bloodcurdling scream because there lying on the floor were her parents, they were dead. After calming down Josephine looked up and saw her brother with blood on his hands and face…_**

Josephine's eyes thrust open as tears ran down her face and she was panting. She sat up and put her head into her hands. Naruto walked up and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong Destiny?"

"I had a nightmare… a flash back of when my parents tried to kill me."

"Oh Destiny I'm so sorry." Josephine sat there embraced in his arms as she cried. About an hour later Josephine fell a sleep in her sorrow still embraced in Naruto's muscular arms. It was around nine o'clock now and Naruto grew tired so he leaned back and lay down onto the bed on the floor, Josephine coming with him, still in his arms.


End file.
